


The Portal to Oxin

by writerlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, M/M, Mark of Oxin world, Mystery, basically dan and phil end up in the mark of oxin, mage!Phil, soldier!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlester/pseuds/writerlester
Summary: Dan doesn't mean to send himself and Phil inside The Mark of Oxin, but somehow, the pair end up in Phil's video game. With Dan as a soldier and Phil as a mage, they must find Alex, Emiliy, and Jake to help them find out who is responsible and what sinister force is so intent on capturing the creator of the game.





	

Flicking on a light switch, Dan padded into the gaming office, plopping onto his preferred desk chair and booting up the computer. Phil was out shopping, so he figured he might as well start writing script ideas for his next danisnotonfire video. 

He opened his email and scrolled through a few priority emails, occasionally pausing to reply. Feeling somewhat accomplished, he opened up a Microsoft Word document and stared at the blank page.

The page seemed to taunt him, flashing every so often as if to remind him that he hadn’t written anything. He was tempted to write a single word just so it wouldn’t be blank, but he was stubborn and had standards and all that shit.

After a solid half hour of having a staring contest with the computer screen, he minimized the document in frustration and looked at his background. His eyes roved over the details, with several half-ideas swirling around in his head but none coming quite into fruition.

He needed someone to bounce ideas off of. Perhaps Phil would be home soon and he could complain until Phil tossed out some random comment that would finally spark a chain of ideas.

Then his eyes caught on an unfamiliar desktop icon, and it took him a few seconds to recognize it as the icon for  _ The Mark of Oxin. _

He’d been very impressed with Phil’s game. Sure, he might’ve teased Phil about the typos and been a little sarcastic with the layout sometimes, but he was genuinely impressed with the work Phil had put into it. Not to mention each of the characters were interesting in their own right and the story was complex and well thought out. 

Mindlessly, he right-clicked on the icon, watching the info pull up. He stopped, however, when he saw an option he’d never seen before.

It was a bar labelled “Portal.”

_ Portal?  _ Dan wondered, his cursor hovering over the bar.  _ What does that mean? Did Phil program this in? I’ve never seen it before. _

The clatter of their door startled him just before he could click on the bar, and he paused. He heard Phil’s voice call out: “Dan? You here?”

“Up here,” he half-yelled, his eyes not leaving the mysterious “Portal” selection. He heard the stamp of Phil’s footsteps as he climbed the stairs, and then a familiar head poked into the office. 

“What’re you doing? Script work?”

“I was, but...come here for a sec.”

Phil walked in and landed in the chair beside the curly-haired man. “What’s up?”

“Do you remember this?” Dan demonstrated it again, right-clicking on the  _ Mark of Oxin _ icon and displaying the “Portal” option.

Phil’s eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t remember that. I didn’t put anything like that in. Unless I was trying to make some sort of  _ Portal _ joke that I’ve forgotten.”

“Should I click it?” Dan joked, finger hovering over the mouse. “I’ve been really curious about it.”

“Sure, why not?” Phil grinned a little. “I’m a little curious, myself. It’s probably a _ Portal _ reference. I just can’t remember.”

“If this is like the ‘Do Not Click’ fiasco on my website, I’m suing you for copyright,” Dan teased as he clicked on the selection.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then a new window popped up. It was completely black with only the words “Are You Sure?” pasted across it.

The friends looked at each other. This seemed almost...ominous.

“What did fourteen-year-old Phil get up to in his spare time?” Dan tried to tease, but it held a little too much bewilderment to come across as joking.

“I didn’t make this,” Phil replied, his eyes flitting between Dan’s curious gaze and the black screen. “I would’ve remembered this. But I never made anything like that. Why is it in my game?”

Dan scoffed, effectively dissipating the sinister feeling that had crept into the room. “Whatever. You must’ve made it and just forgot. I bet it’s a wind-up just like the one I made on my website.”

Phil looked uncertain, but Dan clicked the “Yes” selection on the screen. The whole computer monitor went black, and a new message sprawled across the screen:

_ Welcome, Phil. _

The pair had just enough time to glance at each other in alarm before Dan felt something warm blast his face and everything around him faded.

He was falling through a chasm of blackness. It was as though he were falling in a bottomless pit. Only darkness surrounded him.

“Phil?” he called out, his voice quivering slightly as he fell. “Phil, where are you?”

No response.

Panic surged into his throat, silencing him as he flailed his limbs around uselessly. He tried to feel any walls or anything he could grab onto, but found nothing. Was he in space? A void? A black hole?

He’d just began to have a full scale panic attack when everything around him almost seemed to shudder, and then a world began to fade back into existence. He felt ground beneath his feet, and promptly collapsed to his knees, watching in wide-eyed terror as the world focused around him. He was in some sort of town, but it was an old-timey town with thatch houses and dirt roads. 

Trees appeared, and people started to take form, dressed in the weirdest outfits, as though everyone here were LARPing. It was actually quite peaceful, as Dan was currently located a little ways away from the town, next to the main dirt road leading into it.

He glanced down at himself and nearly jumped out of his skin. He was dressed in a red outfit similar to the one Alex wore in Phil’s game, but his was refitted as a red outfit.

Dan shakily got to his feet, testing his red boots and fitted armor. A bandanna was tied around his head as well, and a scabbard was resting against his right hip. No sword, though.

A leather bag was slung across his chest, and he reached in and found a couple weird green bottles. Shoving them back in, he looked at the white cloth wrapped around his wrists and hands in wonder. He had to admit the outfit was extremely cool, but why the hell was he wearing this?

More importantly...where was Phil?

He tested the trail almost reverently, afraid that this world would also fade away the moment he stepped onto the path.

Once he’d recollected his wits, he started toward the town, full of questions and determined to track down Phil as fast as possible. He couldn’t be too far in this strange place he’d fallen to...right?

As he stopped in the middle of town, he caught the attention of an older man passing by. “Excuse me, but what town is this?”

The man gave him an odd look and replied with an accent Dan had never heard before: “Son, you’re in the town of Harrington.”

Dan felt the hair on the back of his neck creep up as he froze. “Harrington?”

“Yes. Are you alright?”

“Yeah...thank you.” Dan fled from the man, finding a small spot behind a hut and sitting for a moment. 

Okay. So. He was in some weird town named after one of the towns in Phil’s game. He racked his brain. But Harrington wasn’t the first town you started in when you played the game. This was where Emiliy and her brother Jake lived, right?

Dan shook his head. Harrington wasn’t a real place, it was in a goddamn  _ video game.  _ Why was he acting like it was real?

Well...because he’d been thrust into this strange world and he didn’t know where the fuck Phil was and everyone here was dressed like it was the Middle Ages. Hell, even he was dressed in some fantasy/soldier outfit!

“Dan?”

He could’ve cried when he looked up to see Phil standing there. His friend also looked pretty shaken, but relieved to find him. Dan launched off the ground and flung his arms around his best friend, so relieved he could cry.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Dan pulled back and steadied himself. “Where are we?”

“I-I don’t know. Everything went black, and then I was in town dressed in...this.” Phil gestured down to his outfit. It was blue, and he wore a sort of kimono-style shirt and pants with white cloth wrapped around his middle and a thinner strip tied around his head, too thin to be considered a bandanna. It wasn’t armor like Dan’s, more like a magic-user’s outfit.

Phil stared at Dan’s clothes. “Is that armor?”

Dan pointed at the quiver full of arrows slung over Phil’s shoulder. “You’ve got a quiver and a bow!”

“You have a scabbard!” Phil countered.

“What’s in your leather pouch?” Dan asked, noticing a bag similar to his own wrapped around Phil.

“Oh. Some herbs, I think? And a few multicolored bottles. I don’t know what they do. But Dan, you’re wearing armor and your hands are even wrapped up like a warrior’s!”

“So? You’ve got a waterbender fuckin’ outfit from Avatar going on!”

They took a few moments to look each other over, and Dan finally sighed. “We need to figure out where the hell we are.”

Phil hesitated, eyes flickering towards the town center before back to Dan. He looked uneasy, but a certain excitement was dancing around in his eyes. Dan squinted at him.

“What?”

“Well, I know this may sound crazy, but the town we’re in...it’s called Harrington.”

Dan tilted his head. “Yeah. I know.”

“So…” Phil wiggled a bit. “Might it be possible...that we’ve gotten stuck in my video game?”

Dan rolled his eyes. Despite all the weird shit that had happened in the last half hour, he wasn’t willing to accept that they’d just “ended up” in a virtual world created by fourteen-year-old Phil. “Sure, Phil. That’s just what happened.”

“Well, think about it!” Phil defended himself. “We get a strange pop-up on the game’s icon. We press it and it says ‘Welcome, Phil.’ Me! Not you, even though it’s your computer! Then we fall through some--some abyss or whatever, and now we’re wearing similar outfits to my game characters, and in a town I created!”

“But it’s just not possible!” Dan cried. “I mean...being sucked into a video game? Is this a fanfiction or some shit? That’s impossible! I-I don’t know how to explain the whole abyss thing, but maybe someone hit us and we’re dreaming, or...or we’re on some major drugs right now.”

Phil stamped his foot in frustration. “Well, I don’t know what else could be happening! If this isn’t a dream, then we’re definitely in  _ The Mark of Oxin _ !”

Dan sat in the grass, defeated. Phil sat with him, absently rubbing a shining green stone hanging from a chain around his neck. Dan hadn’t noticed it before.

He pointed. “What’s that?”

Phil stopped his movements to hold up the oval-shaped gem. “I don’t know. It was hanging around my neck when I landed in this world.”

The pair looked at each other for a few moments, both trying to process the situation. Dan was calmer now that Phil was with him. When Phil was around, he felt grounded, like even if things did go horribly wrong, he had someone to stand back on. Besides, this way he could put his efforts into protecting Phil instead of freaking out.

“If we’re really in your game,” Dan said slowly, “does that mean we can meet Alex and Emiliy?”

Phil perked up. “That’d be so cool! Maybe we can find Emiliy and Jake’s house!”

“But what about getting home?”

“I don’t have any clue. But just sitting behind this hut won’t do us any good.” Phil rose to his feet, offering his hand to Dan.

The younger man knew Phil was right. But qualms spread through his chest. They were in an unknown area. He was still trying to digest the fact that he was actually here and stop hoping he’d wake up. Taking hold of Phil’s hand, he reminded himself that Phil was in this with him. He wasn’t alone.

Dan got to his feet. “Let’s find Emiliy and Jake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I'm so glad you did. Please let me know what you thought! This won't be an extremely long series, like my work Sugar on Top, but it will be a few parts. I just really adore Phil's game and thought his universe was so interesting! Keep an eye out for some familiar faces that may pop up as Dan and Phil explore. This'll be fun. I can't promise how quick the updates will be since I'll also be updating Sugar on Top (a baker!Phan AU that you should totally check out) but it'll be as often as I can manage. Bye!


End file.
